OK Louds, Lets be pals
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: KO and Dendy go to Royal Woods so Dendy can complete her school report and so KO can find something fun to do. Upon their arrival, the duo becomes friends with Lincoln and his sisters. (One-shot)


**And now I present to you something new. Now after doing my other story _The Loud House gets Stranded_ , I thought it might be fun to do another crossover fanfic, this time with the Cartoon Network show _OK K.O. Let's be Heroes_ , since it's one of those shows that knows how to do a great crossover, especially with the latest episode _Crossover Nexus_.**

 **Now of course there have been fanfics that have done crossover with _OK K.O._ and other cartoons, and while a few of them do have the Loud kids included, I have yet to see a single fanfic that is a crossover with ONLY the _Loud House_ and _OK K.O._ So, I have decided to do one of my own. However, I decided to make it pretty simple, and to give it a story, I've chosen to make it similar to the _We Bare Bears_ episode _Chloe_ , as well as _OK K.O._ 's own episode _I Am Dendy._**

 **Also, I own nothing**

 ** _OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes_ belongs to Cartoon Network**

 ** _The Loud House_ belongs to Nickelodeon **

**With all that said, enjoy**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Lakewood Plaza. The sun began shining and everyone awoke from their slumber.

One of the inhabitants in particular woke up as well. And not just any person, this so happens to be a certain 6-11 year old boy with a tall stack of hair. Whom everyone knew simply as K.O.

However, on this particular morning, he didn't quite wake up in his usual cheerful mood. In fact, this morning, he actually woke up feeling quite dull and bored.

Once he got out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen, where his mother Carol was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mommy," K.O. replies as he took his seat.

Carol noticed the grim look on her son's face. "Something the matter K.O.?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling a little off today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's almost like there's nothing _new_ for me to do. Every day it's wake up, head to the bodega, then one of boxmore's robots comes out of nowhere and destroys the Plaza."

"Oh, I see. You're feeling bored, aren't you?"

"I don't know _why_ I feel that way. I mean I love doing those things, but somehow, it just doesn't feel exciting today."

"Sometimes days are like that. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll perk up soon."

"I hope so."

After K.O. finished his breakfast, Carol drove him over to the plaza. Once they arrived at Gars Bodega, K.O. hopped out of the car.

"I have to go to work now. Have fun sweetie."

"Love you, mommy!" K.O. waved as Carol drove off.

K.O. walks right into the bodega. "Hey Rad. Hey Enid."

"Hey K.O.," Enid greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Rad agrees. "In case you haven't noticed, it's your day off. Remember?"

"Well, I got bored. So I wanted to stop by and I was hoping we could do something together. You know, something we've never really done before."

"I wish we could kiddo," Enid exclaims. "But sadly, we both have to work a double shift today."

"Just wish we could get a day off," Rad said.

K.O. looks upset. "Aw whipple-dip-dipple."

"Hey, don't sweat it little dude," Enid assures. "Maybe when we're done, we'll hang out. Sound good to you?"

"I guess." With that, K.O. walked out slowly dragging his feet.

K.O. walked around the plaza looking for something to do. Suddenly, he spotted another of his friends. A young kappa girl named Dendy. When he saw that she appeared to be struggling with something, he went over to check it out.

"Hey Dendy!"

"Hello K.O."

"How's it going?"

"I wish I could say it's going great. But sadly, I cannot."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"If you must know, I'm working on a project for school. It's a biographical study of natural behavior. Unfortunately, I have nothing new to present. If studied almost every creature in Lakewood Plaza, including you."

"Oh. Well gee. I wish I could help."

"It's okay K.O."

"You know, I kinda wish Garnet was still here."

"Garnet? Who is this Garnet you speak of?"

"Oh she's really cool. She was like 10 feet tall and had these fighting gloves in her fists. She even gave me her pow card." K.O. took out a pow card from his pocket, which had a picture of Garnet on it, with her level being two of her gems.

Dendy was amazed. "Fascinating."

"Yeah. When I met her, we teamed up with two other heroes to defeat some evil guy and his magic pen. After we were done, she said that she would never forget me. I just wish I could see her again."

Dendy thought, and came up with a solution. "You know K.O.? You just gave me an idea."

"I did?"

"Indeed." Dendy pulls something out of her backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Simple. Since I have already studied everything there is to know about Lakewood Plaza, I figure it would make sense to travel to another place in the multiverse."

"You mean?"

"Precisely. By using this new function I downloaded into the system, we should be able to travel to any location we wish."

"We?"

"Care to join me?"

K.O. thought it over. "Well I've got nothing better to do today. So why not."

"Very well. I'll just set the destination to random." Dendy types on her holographic keyboard and a giant portal opens up. "And off we go."

Both K.O. and Dendy jumped through the portal and began traveling through a vortex.

* * *

 _Location: Royal Woods, Michigan_

In a familiar part of the neighborhood, a vortex appears right in front of a house. The house of course being known as the Loud house. Soon enough, both K.O. and Dendy came out of the vortex.

K.O. took a look at the house in front of him. "Whoa! So where are we Dendy?"

Dendy pulled out a holographic screen. "Based on these coordinates, we are currently located in Royal Woods, Michigan, south of Saginaw Bay, and we have found what appears to be a resident home. Now that we're here, it's time for us to begin our studies."

"You mean go _inside_ the house?"

"Correct."

"I don't know Dendy. What if someone sees us. They'll probably arrest us for breaking and entering."

"Not to worry K.O. Judging by the fact that there's no vehicle in the driveway, we should be just fine."

The two kids approached the door. "Oh well, the door's probably locked. Looks like there's nothing we can do about except turn around and…"

However, K.O. saw that Dendy opened the door with no problem. "It was unlocked."

K.O. gave a deadpanned look as he followed his friend inside the house. Once in, K.O. was truly stunned by what he saw. "Snappy-whap-whappy!"

"Quite a nice spread, isn't it?"

Both the kids began searching the inside of the house. Dendy was in the living room while K.O. went into the dining room.

Once there, he saw there was a bowl on the table. "What's this? Oatmeal maybe?" K.O. took the spoon and scooped some in his mouth. But it was so scolding hot and bland, it made him gag. "Ptooey! Yep, that's oatmeal," he said as he knocked the bowl off the table.

K.O. then spotted something else that caught his attention. It happened to be a giant trophy case with a ton of awards. "Wow! Look at all these trophies! Soccer trophies, pageant awards, longest thumb sucking competition, a junior Nobel prize? Why are these even here?" K.O. thought to himself.

He then spotted a single handmade trophy in a somewhat dusty corner. "What's this? _Most improved brother_? Looks kinda cheap, but still pretty cool. Whoever lives here must be really talented."

Meanwhile, Dendy was observing the resident pets of the house (which were of course Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo). "Fascinating."

Just then, K.O. heard the sound of a car horn outside. He looks out the window and saw that a van was pulling up into the driveway. This got K.O. worried. "Uh, Dendy?"

"Not now K.O."

K.O. saw that 11 figures started coming out of the car and heading to the door. "Seriously Dendy! I really think we should go!"

"But I haven't even…"

"That can wait! If we don't get out of here now, we're gonna be in so much trouble!"

K.O. pulls Dendy by the arm and heads to the front door. But once they opened the door, they were confronted by 10 girls (5 blondes, 4 brunettes, 1 with black hair covering her eyes) and a young boy with white hair, each with a scowl on their faces.

"Oh hey…" K.O. laughed nervously. "Listen, this is a little misunderstanding. We didn't know anyone lived here. In fact, we were just leaving. So how about we just head out and you can pretend that we were even here? What do you say?"

The 11 figures said nothing, but two of the tomboyish girls began cracking their knuckles.

K.O. gulps. "Ok I'll take that as a no."

The 9 girls began tackling the two intruders (with the exception of the youngest one who was being held by her brother). Suddenly, everything went dark in like a second, as if someone was in a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Suddenly, both K.O. and Dendy woke up to find themselves tied up to a chair with rope. The lights in the living room were dimmed. They also saw that they were being interrogated by the Loud sisters, and Lincoln of course.

Lori held a flashlight in front of their faces. "We want answers! What are you doing in our house?"

"Wow! So this is _your_ house?" Asked K.O.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Lana confronts. "What were you doing messing with our—?"

Lana stopped talking when Dendy held her mouth open and began examining her teeth. "Fascinating. Test subject's cavities are atrocious. Would you say that your poor dental hygiene contributes to your surly nature?"

As soon as Dendy let go, Lana began rubbing her cheeks. "I don't know what _surly_ means. But I'm gonna assume it means _radical_ , so thank you."

"What does surly _really_ mean?" Luna whispers.

"It means _gruff_ or _grouchy_ ," Lisa answers.

Lola rolls her eyes. "I kinda _figured_ that."

"You know," Lincoln wonders. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say these two were children."

"You mean like plain, ordinary human children?" Lucy asked.

"She looks kinda _green_ for a human," said Leni.

"That's because she's _not_ a human, Leni," Lisa clarifies. "She's a _kappa_."

"Oh. A _kappa_." Lana then realized that she had no idea what a kappa is. "What's a kappa?"

"Kappas are green amphibious creatures found in the rivers of Japan. They are often depicted as demons as described in mythology."

"Well then they must get a bad reputation," Lana said shaking her head slowly. "So unfair."

K.O. was able to speak up. "Listen guys. We're sorry we broke into your house. But we needed some research for our school report." K.O. then turned to the sole Loud brother. "I promise we didn't mean to invade your privacy mister…..white hair?"

Of course, Lincoln knew K.O. was referring to his hair color. "White hair? My name's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

"Oh. Well, my name's K.O., and this is my friend Dendy."

"K.O.? What does the K.O. stand for?"

K.O. just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well more importantly: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lola shrieks.

Dendy then adjusts her goggles. "If you must know, we have arrived from a location in another dimension in order to find specimens for study on human behavior for a scientific report."

Lori rolls her eyes. "Great. Just what we need. _Another_ big brained science geek."

Lynn stepped forward pounding her fist into her hand. "I'll make this easier. I say we just settle this the old fashioned way."

"Hold on guys!" Lincoln halted. "Let's not do anything we might regret. Look, how about if I have a talk with K.O.? You know, see if I could straighten things out?"

The girls looked surprised. "Are you literally serious right now?"

"Listen. There's no need to resort to violence. Me and K.O. will just talk this over, man to man, brother to brother, eye to eye. We'll sort this out and there won't be any problems with them."

The girls still didn't give a response.

"Plus If Mom and Dad find out we beat up two innocent children, we're gonna get into a lot of trouble."

Lori groaned. "Alright fine. We'll leave you to it." Then they all made a glaring gesture towards K.O. "But we've got our eyes on you."

* * *

Later, K.O. is in Lincoln's room chatting with the sole Loud brother.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

K.O. was a little nervous. "Well I'm about 6-11 years old, and I work at a bodega."

"At such a young age?"

"Yeah. And I have the greatest coworkers around. Their names are Rad and Enid."

"That's pretty cool. You know I once took over for my sister when she worked at an arcade. So do you live alone with your mom and dad?"

"Not exactly. It's just me and my mommy. I never really _knew_ my dad, then my mom started dating my boss, Mr Gar. But I'm okay with it."

"I see. So what does your mom do?"

"Well, she drives me around, she cooks for me, fights off monsters and robots. She even runs her own dojo."

"Wow! Sounds like you have an amazing mom."

"Yeah. She's one of the greatest moms around."

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well….I like to collect pow cards."

"What are pow cards?"

"They're these cool collectible cards that show your level of heroism. Right now, I'm only at level 3, but I'm still trying to get higher."

"Gotta admit. That is pretty cool."

Then K.O. decides to ask a question. "So you're the _only_ boy in this house?"

"Other than my dad, yes. But it's not _that_ bad. Even if I don't have a brother, at least I do have friends."

"Well I guess friends are better than nothing."

"There's still one more thing I've been meaning to ask you. How come you don't wear shoes?"

K.O. looks down at his feet and then shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just find it comfortable this way. I really like your shoes though."

"Really? Thanks." Lincoln then opened his bedroom door. But K.O. still lagged behind. "You coming?"

"I don't know Lincoln. What if they don't like me?"

"That's nonsense, the others will _love_ you."

"But didn't you see the way they glared at me?"

"They just haven't gotten to know you yet. They can be a little judgmental around people they don't know, but I'm sure you'll start to like them. Just give it a try."

K.O. was still nervous, but managed to step forward. "Okay Lincoln. I'll try."

Lincoln led K.O. out of his room, as they were met by Lincoln's sisters and Dendy who were waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Lori asked.

"Guys, it's okay," Lincoln assures. "I just spoke with K.O. and everything's fine. These two are just gonna hang out with us and observe what we do."

"I don't know Lincoln," Luan said.

"Yeah," Lynn agrees. "I'm not so sure about this whole ' _observing_ ' us idea."

"Yeah, we already have Lisa interfering with our privacy," Lana declares. "I don't think we need _another_ one, let alone _two_ more."

"Come on guys. Just give them a chance."

"Yeah," K.O. spoke up. "We won't be a bother to you. I promise."

The girls were still a little skeptical, but they agreed to the deal anyway.

"Very well," Lisa said. "They can stay. But _only_ because it's for research."

"And _only_ for today," Lori adds.

K.O. jumps up to give her a hug. "Oh thank you! I promise, you won't regret this…...uh…what's your name again?"

"Oh right. K.O., Dendy, these are my sisters," Lincoln introduced. "This is Lori, she's the oldest. Leni, she's a fashion designer. Luna is the musician, Luan's the resident comedian. Then there's Lynn, she's a jock, and this is her roommate Lucy." Lincoln whispers in KO's ear, "she can be a little spooky, but she's really a nice girl. Anyway," Lincoln continues. "These are the twins, Lola and Lana. Lana's a mechanic, Lola's a pageant powerhouse. Lisa here is the young genius scientist. And finally, this is Lily. The youngest of us all."

K.O. felt a bit light in the head. "It's gonna take me forever to remember all these names."

"We can worry about that later K.O.," said Dendy. "It's time for us to get down to business."

Lynn raises her hand. "If I may ask, you're not gonna try and study us when we're trying to use the bathroom, are you?"

"Negative. That would be absurd."

The kids (sans Lisa) sigh in relief.

"Well at least we have _one_ genius who's sensible," Lola taunted.

Lisa grumbled. "Oh hush up."

* * *

First (of course), both Dendy and K.O. were in Lori and Leni's room.

"Alright twerps," Lori says. "Let's get this over with."

"Very well." Dendy pulls out her holographic screen and began typing. "So what exactly do you do all day?"

"Well as the oldest sister of the Loud house, my job is to make sure that everything is in check. And let me tell you, it's not easy."

"Fascinating."

"Just to be clear, you're not writing down anything that's too personal, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me too. Otherwise, it's just basic data. Including height, weight, interests, abilities and daily routines."

"That's a relief."

Meanwhile, K.O. is busy chatting with Leni.

"So you make clothes during your free time?" He asks.

"Yep," Leni answered. "I also help fix their clothes when they get torn."

"Wow. That's really cool."

"Thanks. I think your hair is really cool too."

K.O. was flattered. "Really? You like it?"

"Totally. It really goes good with that headband. And might I add that outfit of yours is very stylish as well?"

"Oh this? It's just my bodega uniform."

This caught Lori's attention. "You work at a bodega?"

"Yeah. It's really cool. I get to help out customers and hangout with my coworkers."

"You know, I'm getting a pretty good vibe about you."

KO was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I literally have a boyfriend who works at a bodega in another state," Lori answers.

"Really?"

Lori nods.

"Do you ever get to talk with him?"

"Of course. All the time. Sometimes he hangs out with my little brother and he sometimes hangs out with his younger sister. I think he'd really like to meet you."

K.O. went red in the cheeks. "Gee. I don't know what to say. Thanks…...Lori. You too Leni."

Lori went over to her sister. "You know, maybe having this kid around won't be so bad after all."

"Totally," Leni agrees. "With those magnificent leg warmers, he could like start a new fashion trend. The semi-workout look."

Lori just rolls her eyes, but smiled.

Meanwhile, Dendy saw the whole thing, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Next, K.O. met with Luna in her room.

"So you're like a musician?" K.O. asked.

"Well, more of a rock n roll musician," Luna answered. "But yeah."

"So do you like rock n roll?"

"Are you kidding? I _love_ rock n roll!"

"Cool! So do you have your own guitar?"

"Oh I don't have _one_ guitar, dude." K.O. looks disappointed at first. "I've got a whole bunch!" Luna opened up her closet and K.O. saw that there were so many guitars and other instruments.

"WOW!"

Luna hands K.O. one of her guitars. "Show me what you got."

K.O. was unsure. "I don't know Luna. I'm not much of a musician."

"Don't worry bro, just play a few notes."

K.O. tried strumming the guitar, but ended up hitting some sour notes. "Aw, flippy-whip-whippy!"

"Aw relax, little dude," Luna assures. "I hit a few sour notes on my first try."

Luan stepped in with a microphone in her hand. "You know, if they were any _more_ sour, they'd be _lemons_." She laughed.

Luna was annoyed but K.O. raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Eh, it's what she does everyday," Luna said.

On the other side of the room, Luan was on her own stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, live from inside the Loud house, it's the _Luan Out Loud Show_!" She took out a small tape recorder which played the sound of an audience cheering. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You know, I'd just like to say it is great to be here. And I'd like to welcome our special guest, K.O. Speaking of which, have you ever seen that hairstyle of his? I don't know about you, but it looks pretty _hair_ _raising_ to me! Get it?"

K.O. said nothing. He just gave her a stare.

"But seriously though, that's quite a nice haircut you've got. If your stack was blonde, I'd say it was a _haystack_. Get it? And another thing, what's the deal with headbands? I mean why even call it a _band_ if it doesn't play music? Get it?"

KO's frown was turning into a glare.

Luna puts her hand on his shoulder. "Cool off little dude. She's just having fun with you."

K.O. then shared a chuckle. "Okay, I guess it is pretty funny."

Just then, Dendy came into the room from her little bathroom break.

"And here we have our favorite kappa girl," Luan announces. "Speaking of which, stop me if you've heard this one. So a kappa walks into a restaurant and get this, she says to the waitress 'I came for a _kappa_ coffee'. Get it?"

Dendy looks a little confused.

"Aw come on Dendy," K.O. assures. "Loosen up, it's a joke. We've all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while."

"Hey I ain't just about the comedy." Luan pulls out a poster of herself going down broadway. "Take a look at me singing and dancing in my soon to be broadway musical! Well, that's all folks!"

Luan got an applause from both K.O. and Dendy.

"That was quite enjoyable," Dendy declares.

"I bet Luan could give Joe Cuppa a run for his money," K.O. wondered.

* * *

Up next was Lucy and Lynn's room.

"It's kinda dark on the other side of the room," K.O. realized.

"I enjoy darkness," Lucy claims. "It matches my personality."

"Still, it's kinda nice in here. I mean this is pretty." K.O. points to Lucy's bust of Edwin, and it knocks over (but doesn't crack). "Oh sorry."

"Normally I hate anyone doing this to Edwin. But you're lucky you're a guest. So I'll let it slide this time."

K.O. spotted something on Lucy's shoulder. "Is that a bat on your shoulder?"

"Yeah. For some reason they nest in my room." Lucy pointed to the ceiling and it turned out that a ton of bats were hanging from the ceiling. "I call this one Fangs."

"Ooookayyyyyy….." K.O. still felt uneasy. "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like writing poetry. I actually wrote one about you earlier. It's called: newcomers."

 _Two new guests from another town_

 _One is a genius, the other hangs around_

 _One is smart and shys away_

 _The other loves to help save the day_

K.O. was left stunned. "Wow. Okay I guess that was pretty cool." He then turned to the other roommate. "So what about you….uh….."

"Call me Lynn."

"So Lynn, what do you like to do?"

"One word kiddo: sports."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's cool." K.O. spotted a picture on her nightstand. "Who are these girls?"

"My basketball team. They're called the Turkey Jerkies. There's Paula, Maya, me, Amy and Diane. They're not exactly the best team, but without me, they'd be completely lost."

"You know? It's kinda weird. You look a little shorter in this picture. And a little thinner too."

"Oh really?" Lynn took out her Gi uniform. "This is my karate uniform. Prepare to eat your words, because I haven't put on a few….extra…..pounds…." As Lynn tried to put on the outfit, it ripped from the back. "Okay so maybe I've grown a little bit, but I'm still tough." She then held her arm out in front of K.O. "go ahead. Feel my muscles."

K.O. reaches out and gave her arm a light squeeze. "Whoa! That's like trying to squeeze a brick!"

"Yep. I've still got it. Now let's see what you got." Lynn took out a prop mannequin. "Go ahead. Give it a punch."

"You want me to punch that thing?"

"Yeah. Just give it all you got."

"Okay. But you might wanna stand back."

Lynn moves out of the way.

K.O. took a few steps back and prepared to hit the mannequin. "Here we go. POWER FIST!" KO's punch was so hard, it completely shattered into dust.

Lynn was shocked.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry! I didn't know that would happen! I was just…..!"

"K.O. That…. was…...INCREDIBLE!"

"It was?"

"Totally. You little man have got the moves."

"Well thanks. My mom runs her own dojo."

"You know little pal, I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Both kids gave each other a fist bump.

Outside the room, Dendy witnessed everything and recorded what she saw on her screen.

* * *

In the twins room, Dendy and K.O. were watching Lana give Lola's car a tune up.

Dendy looked pretty confused. "A young girl giving an automobile a high functioning tune up. Why do you do this?"

"Because it's fun," Lana answered. "It's what I do for a living."

"But don't your hands get dirty from doing that?" KO asked.

"Eh, I don't mind."

"You know I gotta say. For a six year old, you sure do an amazing job at fixing things."

Lana went red in the cheeks after hearing that. "You just called what I do _amazing_. Does that mean you _like_ what I do?"

"Sure. I mean, I don't know any other six year old girls who can repair cars the way you do, so yeah."

Lana blushes even more. "Gee, that's actually a really nice thing to say. Thank you."

However Lola was over by her tea party table looking quite envious.

Lana took note of this. "Don't blame me if you're jealous."

Lola scoffs. "Jealous? Me? You have the nerve to call _me_ jealous? I'm _not_ jealous of anything! It's just I don't buy what this kid is trying to pull!"

"I'm not pulling anything," K.O. answers.

"Listen here PO, TO, BO…...or whatever you call yourself! You may have the others fooled! You might have even fooled yourself! But if you think you're fooling _me_ , oh boy are you absolutely wrong!"

"I'm not trying to fool anyone."

"That's what you're absolutely wrong about! And another thing, STOP with this hero thing! It's getting on my nerves!"

Lana stepped in. "Are you sure you're not envious that you're not actually a real hero like he is?"

"Okay, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh?"

"Don't even think about sissy."

"Oh yeah, tomboy!?" Lola then shoved her twin into her bed.

"Did you just push me?"

"So what if I _did_? You're tough. You can shrug it off."

"You're lucky it was me you pushed and not K.O."

"Oh please. You actually believe that this kid is a _real_ hero?" Lola then began laughing hysterically. "Oh ho ho! All this time I thought it was an act! Hey everyone look! This kid thinks he's a real hero!"

"That's _mockery_ isn't it?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…..LANA LOOK! A DINOSAUR!"

"Where?"

Lana turns around, but saw nothing. Lola then laughed at her, rolling on the floor.

K.O. decided to speak up. "Uh…..Lola? I really think you should stop."

"And why should I listen to you? After all, you're just a brush head wannabe hero loser."

Unfortunately to her, Lola's mockery made K.O. reach his breaking point. "Did you just…. _insult_ me?!"

"Yeah. So what if I did?"

At the same time, Dendy was watching the whole thing and started to intervene. "Uh…...I highly recommend that you do not antagonize him right now."

"Oh please," Lola scoffs. "What's this loser gonna do?"

Both girls saw that K.O. was struggling with his eyes shut tight.

"Uh, K.O.?" Lana reaches out her hand. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the room which blasted everyone to a wall. When the smoke had cleared, the kids saw that K.O. had transformed into his evil alter ego _Turbo_ K.O. "Call me TKO!"

Even Lola was frightened. "Uh….heh heh. Look, I was just kidding. I mean I love a good laugh and I totally believe your hero story so no hard feelings, right?" She laughed nervously. "Please don't hurt me."

TKO stepped forward very slowly. "Okay. I won't hurt you."

Lola sighs in relief.

"I'll just have to break all your toys instead!"

"Wait, what!?"

And that's exactly what he did. TKO thrashed around the twins' room breaking everything in sight. The twins and Dendy tried to find shelter.

"I was afraid this would happen," said Dendy.

"What's going on here?" Lola asked. "How do we stop him?"

"We need a way to calm him down before he destroys everything."

"Calm him down." Lana got an idea. "I know what to do! Just leave it to me!"

As TKO continues his rampage of destruction, Lana leaps into the air and tackles him to the floor. She then wrapped her arms around him as if she was giving him a hug. She was also stroking one of her hands against the side of his face.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shhhhhh…...there, there," she said in a soothing yet hypnotic tone. "It's okay. Go away bad thoughts. Go away bad thoughts."

TKO struggles to break free, but Lana's voice was so soothing, it actually put him to sleep.

Lana then let go and dusted her hands off. "There we go."

Dendy was surprised. "How did you know that would work?"

"Lincoln always tries that on me whenever I get cranky. Calms me down every time."

"It's true," Lola shrugged. "But what the heck was that?"

"I should have mentioned this earlier," Dendy answers. "That was KO's evil alter ego TKO. He emerges whenever his self esteem is threatened."

As soon as K.O. turns back to normal, he got up from the floor. "What happened?"

Lana crosses her arms. "What happened is that you destroyed everything in our room!"

Lola was still a little stunned however. "That…... was….AWESOME!" To everyone's surprise, Lola was actually amazed. "I've never seen anyone with that kind of psychotic instinct since…...well since….me."

K.O. moves forward. "So does that mean we're good?"

"Oh we are _definitely_ good."

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Lana said. "But what are we gonna do about this mess in our room?"

"I have a solution." Dendy took out a plug from her backpack and plugged it into one of the walls in the twins room. Using one of her holographic screens, she was able to change everything back to the way they were with just a push of a reset button.

"Huh. A boy with an inner destructive psycho and a kappa with a universal reset button. Can this day get any more awesome?"

* * *

Finally the two guests visit the room of the youngest sisters in the house.

"I appreciate you two taking your time to observe me and my work," Lisa explains. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

K.O. then spotted some sort of helmet coming from Lisa's closet. So he went over and placed it on his head.

"Wonder what this does."

As soon as K.O. turns the dial, the helmet started draining his brain, turning him into a complete dimwit.

Lisa saw what was going on and was immediately not amused. "Hey! Where did you get that from?!"

"I'm loopy! I'm loopy!" K.O. starting hitting his own head with a rattle.

"What are you doing? That thing's dangerous!"

Lisa turns the dial which turns KO's brain back to normal.

She then took the helmet off his head. "Give me that! How dare you activate a device such as this when you have no idea what it's capable of? If these things fell into the wrong hands, it could mean total destruction as we know it!"

"Sorry Lisa. I just wanted to help."

"Then you can help by staying in that corner and keeping Lily company."

As such, K.O. walks over dragging his feet.

Lisa then placed her invention back into her closet. "Honestly, the habits some people have to put up with."

"You'll have to excuse K.O.," Dendy said. "He tends to have a chronic case of curiosity."

"Being the young genius in this house, I can relate."

K.O. was all the way in the corner with the youngest girl in the house. "So you must be Lily, right?"

Lily nods.

"So you're like the only baby in this house?"

Lily nods again.

"I guess that means no one really understands you, huh?"

Lily shook her head.

"Yeah, I feel you. Sometimes I feel like no one understands me either. It's like no one even knows I exist, except for my mom, my friends and my boss. I mean look at me, I'm only a level 3, which isn't really much. That's like comparing an elephant to a mouse, and _I'm_ the mouse. I just wish things can go my way for once."

K.O. then felt something grabbing on his shirt. He looks down and saw Lily was giving him a hug.

"Aw, you're sweet."

Meanwhile, Lisa was working on her experiment with Dendy. "I just wish I could make sense of this data."

"Mind If I take a look?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Dendy decided to look over Lisa's equations on the chalkboard. Fortunately, she came up with the perfect solution. "Perhaps if you reverse the polarity of the fusion chambers then divide X by the weight of a hydrogen atom, add the circumference of a square inch of a frozen ice sphere and carry the two."

Lisa looks over her notes and realized that Dendy was right. "Puking plutonium! Why didn't I think of that?"

Lisa changes her notes and made some modifications to her invention. She then activated the machine and it began clattering and shaking.

"It's working! It's coming together! Watch in awe my associates!"

K.O. witnessed this for himself. "Oooooo…..aaaaaaahhhhh…..uhhhhhhh…..What's it do?"

A bell dings and what came out was a milkshake. "It makes the perfect frosty beverage."

"Oooooooohhhhh…..neat."

* * *

Later, K.O. was with Lincoln looking through the trophy case.

"So your sisters one all these trophies?" K.O. asked.

"Yep," Lincoln answered. "Quite a talented bunch, aren't they?"

"They sure are." K.O. then spotted the littlest trophy in the corner. "Where'd that one come from?"

Lincoln's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, my sisters made that one for me."

"Really? What did you do?"

"It's kind of a long story but I kinda posted some embarrassing videos of them online to win a contest. But then they got mad at me for exposing their secrets. After that, I ended up posting some embarrassing videos of myself."

K.O. then got the idea. "Oh, I see."

"But it's okay now. They've already forgiven me. Although it's something I'd like to forget."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

Lincoln looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," K.O. frowns as both of them took a seat on the couch. "You see, one time I posted some embarrassing videos of my friends Rad and Enid. Then I ended up deleting my video channel. Looking back now, I'm starting to wish I never did it in the first place."

"Yeah I know that feeling. Sometimes I wish I could do some things over again. But if there's anything Luan taught me, it's to never post embarrassing videos without that person's permission."

"That's true. Plus I have a new channel for my new videos."

Lincoln perked up. "You know, if you want, we could do a viral video together."

"That….sounds great! Count me in!"

"Cool."

They gave each other a high five.

Soon enough, the girls (including Dendy) all came down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Lincoln greeted.

"You got everything?" K.O. asked Dendy.

"Correct," she answered. "We have all the data we need to finish our research project."

"Great! Now we can both go home!"

Dendy started to frown. "Unfortunately, that's the downside. The transportation device that brought us here needs a full 24 hours to recharge. So it appears as though we may have to spend the night here."

"You mean like a sleepover?" Lincoln asked.

"If that's what you're calling it, then yes."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Leni said.

"Leni, aren't you forgetting something?" Lori reminds. "What are we gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Relax sis," Luna assures. "I'm sure they'll understand."

Just then, both their parents arrived through the front door right on cue.

"Kids! We're home!"

The parents then saw K.O. and Dendy standing right behind them.

"Who are these two?" Rita asked.

"These are our friends, K.O. and Dendy," Lincoln answered. "We told them they could stay with us for a while."

Lynn Sr. sighed. "Son, I don't know. You know how rough things get whenever you kids bring your friends along."

"Come on. It's only two little kids. Besides, they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, where are their parents?"

"They're….uh…..out of town. _Way_ out of town."

"Alright. They can stay. But you're gonna have to share your food with them. We have enough mouths to feed in this house already."

Both Rita and Lynn Sr. went into the kitchen.

"Alright!" K.O. cheers. "We get to stay!"

"Yeah, but where are they gonna sleep?" Lynn jr asked.

"That's quite alright," Dendy said. "I still need more time to finish the rest of the report."

Lisa stepped in. "You know, I might have a few key components in my lab that can help with your adjustments."

"That would be helpful."

"Oh!" Lana raises her hand. "Can she stay in our room when she's done?"

Lisa thought about it, and ultimately decided to agree. "Very well. I suppose that would be fine."

Lola points towards Lana. "As long as she stays on your side of the room."

"I'm cool with that," Lana smiles.

"But what about me?" K.O. asked.

"I know!" Lincoln raises his hand. "K.O. can stay in my room. I've got some extra pajamas he can borrow."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," Lynn assures. "Lincoln's the greatest roommate in the house. No offense Lucy."

"None taken," Lucy said. "I actually agree with you."

"Then it's settled," Lori declared. "We should probably wash up for dinner."

* * *

Later that night, both K.O. and Lincoln were getting ready for bed. K.O. was in Lincoln's spare pajamas.

"I gotta say Lincoln. You're dad sure is a great cook. I haven't tasted spaghetti that good since I left home."

"That's nothing," Lincoln assures. "Wait until you try his lasagna."

"So, how come you're the only boy in the family? You know, besides your dad."

"I don't know. I guess that's just the way things are."

"Well, have you ever dreamed about having brothers?"

"I did, but it wasn't what I had hoped for. Frankly I think it's better this way."

"I guess so."

"You know K.O.? Even though I've never actually had a brother, I'm glad I at least have friends I can count on to be there. Someone who understands me when no one else does."

"I know what you mean. Before I met Rad and Enid, no one really understood me. Except for my mom. But they've been teaching me a lot and I'm glad they're my best friends."

"Yeah."

Both of them hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Lincoln."

"Goodnight K.O."

* * *

The next morning, all the kids were in the dining room eating breakfast.

K.O. stretches his arms. "That was the greatest sleep I ever had."

"You know it bro," Lincoln agrees.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about you guys! That reminds me, Dendy, how are we on the presentation?"

"Just putting on the finishing touches," Dendy said typing away. After making a few more modifications, the report was finished. "And done!"

All the Louds cheered.

"And it appears as though the transportation system is completely recharged."

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Lincoln asks.

"Correct." Dendy activates the transporter and a vortex opens up.

K.O. waves them farewell. "Bye girls! Bye Lincoln!"

"Bye!"

With that, K.O. and Dendy went through the portal and headed back home.

"Well that was exciting," Luna said.

"I'll say," Lynn agrees.

"I wish they didn't have to go so soon," Lana said. "I think Dendy and Hops were getting along so well. Isn't that right little buddy?" Hops leaped onto Lana's head and croaked in confirmation.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln called from the other room. "Come check this out!" The girls rushed into the living room and saw that Dendy's flash drive was still in the computer. "Dendy must've left her flash drive here."

"Oh no!" Leni gasped. "She must've forgot."

Lola then got a sneaky idea. "Well, so long that it's here…"

Lincoln crosses his arms. "Lola, I know what you're thinking."

"We could all see the presentation."

"Forget it."

"Come on Linky, aren't you just a _little_ bit curious?"

"Not even the _slightest_ bit curious."

"Come on," Lynn insists. "One little peak can't hurt. Don't you wanna know what it says about _you_?"

Lincoln was still pretty hesitant, but ultimately gave into his sisters' persuasion. "Well…...maybe just a _little_ peak."

The kids opened up the file and pulled up the presentation.

 _The Loud family: a presentation by K.O. and Dendy._

 _The Loud family consists of two parents, one boy, ten girls and numerous pets._

"Okay, so far, so good."

But onto the next slide, the girls got exasperated. "What?! Look at this!" Lynn said. " _Studies have shown that the Loud sisters have egos bigger than their craniums_?"

"I don't know Lynn," Lincoln says. "It's kinda true, you guys do kinda have some ego issues."

"Yeah well how do you explain this? A chart that depicts Lynn Loud Jr.'s property damage? I settled those outside of court!"

"Well look at this!" Lori points. "Seriously? My diet is literally more impeccable than that!"

"What about this?" Lana accuses. " _The truth behind Lana's love for fairy princesses_? No fair! Lola tricked me into seeing that dumb movie!"

"It's your own fault Lans," said Lola. "You lost the bet. I told you Mr. Sprinkles could hold his breath for two hours."

"Lola, your stuffed animal doesn't even have breath to hold! You tricked me into playing that game!"

"Well at least it's not as bad as Dendy saying I have temper issues. Which I don't!"

"Guys!" Lori interjected. "some of this stuff isn't even respect. I mean _Lucy's insecurities, Lynn's egotistical attitude, Lisa's toupee_?"

"Come on guys," Lincoln interrupted. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah bro?" Luna asked. "What about this? _Lincoln Loud: known for having childish antics and can barely take a punch_."

"What?!" Lincoln was surprised at first, but became more accepting after a few seconds. "Eh, she's not too wrong about that."

But it was the last slide that really shocked them. "What the heck?! _The Loud family has a well known obsession with chocolate_!"

"We are _not_ obsessed!" Lola shouts.

"Yeah!" Lana agrees while eating a chocolate bar. Everyone glares at her as she quickly hid it behind her back. "What? I don't have any chocolate!"

Lola reaches into Lana's overall pocket, and pulls out a chocolate bar.

"That's not _mine_."

Lola saw on the back of the wrapper, it said ' _property of Lana Loud_.'

"That's not _me_."

Lola turns it around again, and this time the wrapper said ' _oh yes it is_ ' with a picture of Lana's face on it.

Back at the computer, the girls were still ticked off. "This is an outrage!" Lynn said. "Granted she's honest, but she didn't have to blab about this junk!"

"So what do you want her to say?"

"I don't know. I just wish we could mix it up a little. You know, make it a little more embellished, but still keep some of the stuff they said."

"No Lynn. Looking into someone else's folders is one thing, but we are not tampering with the presentation just so you guys can feel better about yourselves."

"Come on, bro," Luna chimes in. "Don't you care that Dendy dissed you?"

"Not really. I mean you guys embarrass me all the time, so it's really nothing I'm not used to." Just then, Lincoln's phone started vibrating. "It's a message from K.O."

"You gave him your phone number?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Lincoln read the message. "' _Dendy forgot her flash drive at your house. Can you please bring it over to our school as soon as you can?'_ Looks like they're looking for the presentation. Lisa, do you have an invention that could take us to wherever they live?"

"Do you even have to _ask_ elder brother?" She replies.

"Good. You get it up and running." Lincoln heads towards the stairs. "I'm heading to the bathroom. You guys better not mess anything up while i'm gone."

"Gotcha bro," Luna salutes.

Once Lincoln left, all the girls smirked at each other.

"Okay guys," Lori declares. "Let's get to work."

"But did Lincoln say _not_ to change anything?" asked Leni.

"Technically," Lynn clarifies. "Lincoln told us not to _mess_ with the presentation. He didn't say we couldn't make it _better_."

"Good point Lynn," Lana agrees.

"And if we happen to protect our reputations in the process, so be it," Lola said.

"Still," said Leni still nervous. "This doesn't seem right."

"Trust me," Lynn assures. "He'll thank us later."

* * *

Later, the kids are all in Lisa's room with the latter setting up her machine.

"Okay Lisa," Lori says. "How does this thing work."

"Quite simple really," Lisa answers. "By using a sample of DNA (in this case: KO's hair), we should be able to track down the location of his origin. In layman's terms: we can find out where he lives and send ourselves there. Any questions?"

Lana raises her hand. "Where did you get that hair from?"

"The bathtub drain."

Everyone yelled in disgust.

"I'm not even gonna ask anymore," Lincoln sighed. "You guys _are_ crazy."

"Let's just fire this baby up!" Lynn declares.

Lisa took the lock of hair and had it scanned. The DNA tracker was able to find the location of KOs home. A portal opens up and all the Loud kids jumped through it.

* * *

 _Location: Lakewood Plaza Turbo_

A portal came out of nowhere and all the Loud kids fell out of it and onto the ground. Once they picked themselves up, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Whoa!" Lynn said in amazement.

"This place is awesome!" Lana shouts.

"Totally rocking!" Luna agrees.

"Let's just try to stay focused here guys," Lori reminded.

"Right," Lincoln rememberers. "We need to find K.O. and Dendy. Where should we look?"

The kids then spotted Gar's Bodega right across the street from where they stood. "That must be the bodega K.O. was talking about."

"Let's check there," Luan said.

The kids went inside the bodega.

"Welcome to Gar's," Rad said with a semi-bored expression. "How may we help you?"

Lincoln steps forward. "Oh, sorry. We can't stay long. We're looking for someone. Have either of you seen a 6-11 boy with a red sweatband and a young kappa girl in a jumpsuit and glasses?"

"You mean K.O. and Dendy? Yeah, they were here, but they left a while ago."

"Did they say where they were going?" Asked Lucy.

"They're probably headed to their school," Enid answered. "Here's a map." She handed the pamphlet to the kids. "Now are you gonna buy something or just _stand_ there? Because Mr. Gar says there's a standing fee."

* * *

Later, the Louds were leaving the store with snacks in their hands (Lincoln was eating lightning nachos, Lynn had a dragon dragon burrito, Lola and Lana had bags of cheese puffs, etc.).

"I gotta say," Luna said. "That place really knows how to serve."

"I know," Lincoln agrees. "These lightning nachos sure pack a zing."

"Yeah, but not as much as these burritos," Lynn said as fire came out of her mouth.

"Well we know where to go for snacks," said Lana.

* * *

 _Location: Lakewood Public School_

K.O. was in the hallway pacing back and forth. "Where are they? They should have been here by now."

"K.O.!"

K.O. saw the Louds run up to him. "Guys! You're here!"

"Yep!" Lincoln nodded. "And here's the flash drive."

"Thanks so much guys! I gotta get to class now. See ya!" K.O. took the flash drive and ran off.

"Well that went well."

"Yeah," Lynn said. "But it's gonna go even better."

"What do you mean by…" at first Lincoln was confused, but then it hit him. "What did you guys do?"

"Let's just said we made a few _minor_ tweaks to the presentation," Lola hinted.

"Are you guys insane?!"

"Oh relax," Lori assures. "You didn't think we'd leave you out, did you?"

"That's not the point. You guys tampered with the presentation."

"We didn't _tamper_ with it," Lana said. "We just made it more _interesting_. You're worked up over nothing."

"Look," Lynn declares. "Let's just go take a look for ourselves."

* * *

Inside Miss Quantum's classroom, K.O. and Dendy were waiting for their turn to present.

"And now," the teacher announced. "Next to present: Dendy and K.O."

"Do you have the flash drive?" Dendy whispers to K.O.

"Yeah. The Louds brought it over."

"Perfect."

The two kids got out of their seats and headed towards the front of the room. At the same time, Lincoln and his sisters watch through the window of the door.

"Our report is about a large family in an alternative world. We have studied the Loud family in the urban town of Royal Woods, Michigan. A family that consists of one boy with 10 sisters. Let us begin."

K.O. presses a button and a video begins playing on the big screen.

 _Just when you thought you knew about the Louds,_

 _YOU DON'T!_

 _No other family can compare to the Louds!_

 _More often than not, Louds can be found saving innocent people. Louds also have intense knowledge of all fighting techniques as well as basic knowledge._

 _They also have more guts than any other human being. Being able to face and challenge no matter how insane, with each challenge more insane than the last!_

 _And with the help of the one and only man with a plan, Louds can overcome anything!_

 _Louds also have lots of feelings and that's a beautiful thing._

 _Louds are also very smart. Congratulations Louds._

The video then ended up glitching.

Everyone was then left stunned, seeing as the video report was a complete mess.

K.O. looks nervous. "I don't know what happened! That wasn't what…"

"K.O., Dendy, I believe it is apparent to me and to everyone in the class that you obviously didn't put any effort into your research project," the teacher interrupted. "Nothing in your report was based on any scientific fact whatsoever. And clearly this theory of alternative worlds is completely inaccurate."

"But we really did do the research! And they really…."

"Don't wanna hear it."

Back in the hallway, the Louds were quite shocked as well.

"Well that didn't go so well," said Lucy.

"I don't get it," Lynn protests. "That stuff was legit. How come nobody likes it?"

"Because it's not _their_ report anymore," Lincoln answered. "It's completely different from the report they set out to make."

"It goes deeper than that big brother," Lisa sighs. "It's almost as if no one acknowledges the fact that we truly exist."

Lana hung her head in shame. "We didn't mean for them to fail."

"But what can we do?" Lola asked.

Lincoln thought about it for a second, and then got an idea. "I've got it! Remember when you guys filled in for my report?"

"Yeah, but what does that…" Lori was confused at first, but then got the idea. "Oh."

"You really think that's gonna work Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Well we'll never find out for sure if we don't _try_."

Back into the classroom, Miss Quantum is giving the final grade. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to issue you both an incomplete."

"Hold it right there!" The class turned and saw Lincoln burst through the door.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?"

K.O. looks surprised. "Lincoln?"

As Lincoln headed into the classroom, all 10 of his sisters followed. The class was shocked.

"I have an announcement to make. Before we start, we have something to say to a couple friends of ours." Lincoln turned to K.O. and Dendy. "Listen, we're really sorry we messed up your report."

This made the rest of the girls feel even more guilty.

Lynn stepped forward. "Actually, Lincoln had nothing to do with this."

"We're the ones who screwed it up," Lana clarifies.

"We were just trying to make it better," Lola adds.

"But we never should've tampered with it," Luan said. "We're sorry."

"We're all sorry," Lori apologized.

"I also feel shame," Lucy sighs.

"So in order to make it up to you," Lincoln announces. "We have decided to do a little presentation of our own. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

Lincoln steps in front of the rest of the class. "And now, we present to you: _The Loud Family: as told by the Louds themselves_."

Throughout the entire report, the Louds began demonstrating their own personal talents as well as answering questions. Finally, it came down to the end of the presentation.

"And so, in conclusion, that represents the Loud family, and that's straight from the Loud mouths themselves."

"Good one Link," Luan chuckles.

Everyone in the class had cheered.

"I must say, that was a very outstanding report," Miss Quantum said. "But unfortunately I've seen better. I'm afraid I'll still have to give these two an F."

"We figured you'd say that," Lincoln smirks. "Lisa? If you please."

Lisa pulls out a remote from her pocket and presses the button. Out of her backpack came a gigantic laser that was pointing at Miss Quantum. "Care to rethink that option?"

The teacher looked quite intimidated. "Did I say F? I meant…...A!"

More lasers came out.

"...plus!"

Lola came up to the desk and handed over the written report. Miss Quantum gave it an A stamp. "Thank you."

* * *

After class was over, all the kids were in the hallway talking with each other.

"I can't thank you guys enough," K.O. praises. "That was really cool what you did for us."

"Eh, it was the least we could do," Lincoln shrugged.

"I hope you weren't too offended by what was in the report," Dendy apologized. "My intellectual honesty is both a blessing and a curse."

Lisa rolls her eyes. "I can definitely relate."

"Yeah," Lana agrees. "But it's all water under the bridge."

"Though if I were you," Lynn exclaimed. "I'd start looking for a new teacher. Because that one is a real stickler."

"Perhaps she's just intimidated by my superior intellect," Dendy guessed.

"Or maybe she just hates you," Lisa said flatly.

"Well, we should probably head back to Royal Woods," Lincoln said.

K.O. hung his head in sadness. "Aw man! Do you guys have to leave already?"

"I'm afraid so," Lori says. "Mom and Dad will be wondering where we are."

Lisa sets up their portal to home. The Louds prepared to head in, but then…"

"Wait! I forgot something!" K.O. ran up to Lincoln and gave him a goodbye hug. "I'll miss you, Lincoln."

Lincoln started to smile. "I'll miss you too, K.O."

"Lincoln? Will I ever see you again?"

"Sure. Sure you will. You know goodbye doesn't mean forever."

"Then goodbye Lincoln. I hope we meet again."

"So do I."

"And goodbye Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."

"Whoa!" Lynn was amazed. "He remembered all of our names."

"It's really not that hard."

"Don't forget to feed the dog," Lana said.

"Lana," Lola argues. "I don't think he has a dog."

"Well if you ever get one, don't forget to feed it."

"Come back soon!" Dendy waves.

"Bye Dendy," Leni waves back. "Bye BMO."

"It's K.O." Lori reminds her.

"Oh, K.O. Bye K.O."

And like that, the Louds went into the portal and gone back home.

K.O. started to look sad. "Bye now." He started getting tears in his eyes while Dendy tried to comfort him.

* * *

The next day, K.O. arrives at the bodega where he is greeted by his friends Rad and Enid.

"Hey K.O.!" they greeted.

"Hey guys." However, K.O. wasn't exactly his usual happy self.

"What's the matter little dude?" Rad asked.

"Yeah," Enid agrees. "Why you looking so down in the dumps?"

"It's just my friends," K.O. answered. "I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see them again."

"You mean those girls and that boy with white hair?"

K.O. nods.

"Aw, don't fret little bud," Rad consoles. "At least you got to see them before they left."

"I guess."

Enid then thought of something that might cheer him up. "Oh, by the way, your mom was here earlier. She asked us to give this to you." Enid handed K.O. a pack of pow cards.

"Thanks Enid, but I don't see how a little pack of pow cards are supposed to make me feel better."

"Just open it brush-head."

K.O. unwrapped the pack, but then got surprised by who was on them. "Wow! It's them! It's really them!" Indeed it was. The pack had 11 cards with Lincoln and each of his sisters. And their levels were all symbols of their interests (for example: Lori's level being her cellphone, Luna's being a musical note, Lana's was a frog, etc.). "They're all here! Now I can add the Louds to my pow card collection!"

Rad and Enid were pleased to see their favorite coworker happy again.

Back at the Loud house, the kids were all in Lisa's room watching everything going on on one of Lisa's screens.

"Gotta hand it to you Lisa," said Lincoln. "That was pretty cool what you did."

"Don't mention it. I knew I'd figure out that collectible novelty card of his sooner or later."

"Let's consider it a tip of the hat," Lana said. "For showing the world who the Louds really are."

"So I guess we've got ourselves a new friend?" Lynn asked.

"Seems like it, dude," Luna answers.

The Louds then hear K.O. whisper something on the monitor. " _Thank you guys._ "

The kids just smiled.

"You're welcome K.O."

* * *

 **There you have it**

 **My first _OK K.O._ crossover fanfic. **

**Feel free to review (but PLEASE be polite)**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **So long everybody**


End file.
